Sneaky Granger
by charlayla
Summary: [DMHG; REPOST] Hermione has been a bad friend; lying to her peers on a weekly, if not daily, basis. Malfoy decides that it's time the rest of the Golden Gryffindor Musketeers knew the truth.


**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the rest is not!**

**Summary: Hermione has been a bad friend; lying to her peers on a weekly, if not daily, basis. Malfoy decides that it's time the rest of the Golden Gryffindor Musketeers knew the truth. **

**A/N: This is a story that I wrote under my previous penname. It wasn't written quite as I would have liked and I think it left a few people a bit confused so I have revamped it and am now reposting! Also, this is not compatible with the last two books!**

* * *

**Sneaky Granger**

It was common knowledge to those in the school of Hogwarts that the 'Gryffindor Musketeers', as they had become known with the addition of Ginevra Weasley to the Golden Trio, were the closest of friends. They spent almost all their unoccupied time together, wanting to be a part of every aspect of each other's lives.

They were seen as the perfect example for all friends. But there was also another fact about this group of peers that was privy to only those in the Gryffindor house. Every Friday night, the group of four become only a group of three, for the wisest of the friends did not spend her night with the others. On all other nights of the week, Hermione Granger travels from her room in the Heads Quarters, which she shared with her counterpart Draco Malfoy, to the Gryffindor common room where her beloved friends could be found. But on the night that marked the end of the week, she was nowhere to be found.

Whenever the members of the brave and noble house questioned the three remaining Musketeers as to where their friend was, they would simply answer that it wasn't their duty to spend all of their time with her and that she was most certainly allowed to spend at least one night away from them each week. Or at least, that was what she quite sharply told them.

Harry and Ginny took the opportunity to spend a quiet evening together as it was no secret that the pair were quite enamoured with one another, which all knew was the reason behind the redheaded girl joining the original trio. Ronald often used the night to spend with his new girlfriend, Lavender. They had become a couple in their sixth year and despite the welcome she had received from the rest of the group, she preferred to spend her time with the Patil sisters.

Seeing as three of the four Musketeers spent their Friday evening with their significant others, it was naturally assumed by the occupants of the Gryffindor commons that Hermione, too, would be spending her time with the one boy that she had strong feelings for. Though the girl didn't seem the type to be tainted with such feelings for another, she was a teenage girl and surely was allowed to have such irrational emotions.

It was on such pretences that one apparently brave fifth-year boy had approached the girl on a Monday evening, possibly the time of the week in which Hermione Granger was in the worst of moods.

"_Hermione?" Alastair asked, his fingers nervously fidgeting with themselves as he approached the girl. She was bent over a table in front of the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. Her hair was pushed messily back by a simple, straining clip and she was biting her lip in anxious concentration._

_Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, rather painfully. She rubbed at her neck with an ink-stained hand before glancing around to see who the damned person who had disturbed her from her intense studying was. God bless the creature because he would most definitely need it. Her eyes darkened as they fell upon the now shaking boy. "What is it, Miller?" She asked, attempting in vain to sustain her cool and calm demeanour._

_The boy's blue eyes were darting around the room nervously as if wondering if he could perhaps disappear quickly behind a couch or curtain and have her forget about him disturbing her altogether. He glanced over at his friends desperately, his eyes begging them for support. They were not so daft, however. He wasn't quite sure what on earth had caused him to forget Hermione's infamous aggression when working on the first evening after every relaxing weekend. It must have been a moment of supreme, temporary insanity._

"_We…uh…I was sort of…kind of…wondering…um…" He started. A sharp glare from the irate Head girl and frantic gestures from his friends caused him to change his approach. "If…well when Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender are…you know…having their, uh, private time on Fridays, if…um…" He paused, Hermione's eyes darkening with each moment of her precious time passed as he floundered on. "Well…if you are, um, with someone…um, as well…you know, in that way."_

_There he had said it; albeit with many a pause, but he had said it nevertheless. He was rather proud of himself in that moment; it was a question that all the Gryffindors had been wondering but no one had had the courage to ask. Her eyes had widened with horror and ire before they seemed to flash in distaste. His body seemed to snap to attention with distress as the quill in her hands broke, one side pushing her ink pot all over the parchments on which she had been furiously scribbling on._

"_Dating! You want to know if I am DATING someone?! Ha! QUITE THE CONTRARY, ALASTAIR!" She said, emphasising his name as if in a mocking way. Alastair couldn't quite help but notice that the way she said his name reminded him of Malfoy. "I have spent my nights tutoring some poor helpless boy much like you! Not dating anybody, for your information! I don't see why it is any of your business…or anybody else's for that matter!" She yelled, noticing the rapt attention of the occupants of the room._

_She huffed with indignation turning to pick up her work and move to the Heads Quarters where she could hopefully do her homework without being bothered by ridiculous fifth-years. Alastair gulped visibly, unable to move, as her eyes fell upon her ink-drenched parchments and completely ruined work. "ALASTAIR MILLER!" The brunette screeched, spinning back to face the boy._

_Her eyes had a wild flare in them, her hair almost whipping around her face. She looked rather like Medusa, Alastair would say when recounting the story. But at that moment, he didn't know what to do. He took a shaking step back, his knees almost buckling when he did so, as she took one towards him. With a terrified squeak, the boy spun on the spot and scurried up towards the boy's dormitory, thanking his lucky stars that he had a safe place to hide from the incensed Head Girl._

Needless to say, nobody else had dared ask the girl about her whereabouts when she wasn't to be found with her usual friends. Not only this but many of those who bore witness to the immense fury of the girl decided to never utter the horrors of that night in fear of causing a similar outburst from the most intelligent girl of Hogwarts.

Despite her temper, Hermione was seen by many as the epitome of innocence. She held all of the correct characteristics. She was a darn brilliant student, acing all of her subjects, that is, all of her subjects apart from Divination. But that didn't quite matter at all to her – she had promptly dropped the farcical subject and focussed her attention on subjects much more worth her time.

She had managed to remain at the top of every other class. It was quite an extraordinary feat considering the contrasting professors that taught each subject. It was quite difficult for a student to gratify two contrasting professors such as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape at the same time, and yet the girl had managed it.

She was also the student had the honour of a near perfect record of behaviour. Her slight indiscretions were easily forgivable as they were only due to her fierce loyalty to Harry Potter and his various adventures against the feared Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle. In all, she was surely the perfect embodiment of virtuousness and all that is good.

And yet, Hermione Jean Granger wasn't the little angel she let on to be. There were a few secrets that this girl held from her peers and professors alike. It was thought by many that the great Professor Dumbledore knew everything; but Hermione Granger was a living objection to this myth – there was many a thing that the old man did not know. And one, concerning Hermione Granger, occurred on a daily basis right beneath his supervision.

XXX

XXXXX

XXX

Draco Lucius Malfoy smirked as he saw the infamous Head Girl approaching. The Boy-Who-Lived-For-No-Good-Reason and his other two sidekicks were beside her, seeming quite excited about something. Standing in the shadows, he allowed them to pass. "Aw come on, Ron! Let's double date on Friday. It'll be so much fun; you and Lavender, Harry and me!" It was a perfect opportunity for him.

Stepping out of the shadows, he could see that his sudden appearance was a surprise to the quartet. "A double date, hey? Poor Granger, left out as per usual. You poor little loner." He whispered, spitting his words out with spite. For effect, he stepped closer with each of his four last words. He was pleased to see that the two boys seemed horrified at his suggestion and couldn't do anything but angrily stare at him. The Weasley girl, however, was quick to react, whipping out her hand before anyone could say anything else.

But the girl he had been aiming to incense merely smiled before putting her hand out. "Don't Ginny, this is mine." The redheaded girl nodded, lowering her wand only slightly. "Malfoy," Hermione began. "It's hard to believe that I'm the one that's left out when, gasp, our dear Head Boy has nobody to spend this fine evening with but himself!"

Draco scowled. What she had said hit a nerve; it was rather true. He didn't really have anyone to spend this evening with. Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared off somewhere with Millicent Bulstrode the moment she had mentioned that one of her friends was having a small birthday celebration and that there was bound to be 'loads of yummy food'. Zabini was off with some Ravenclaw that had caught his fancy this week and Parkinson was out on a date with Nott. It did in fact seem that he was all alone.

He blamed Dumbledore and the Valentine's Day that had just passed. It could really only be Dumbledore who could make Slytherins see that there was love outside wealth, status, betrothals and other Slytherins. All in all, it was rather horrific. "Very funny, Granger. Maybe when you're recognised as more than a bushy-haired bookworm that so-called insult would work. You see, unlike you, I have a status in this world…and it is not one of a lowly commoner."

Harry and Ron were growing more and more incensed with each word, their anger soon to be out of control. There was no way that Hermione was left out on such nights; it was her fault that she didn't have anybody to go out with! Ginny was mad, infuriated…no, she was insane. Her fingers were twitching by her side. But Hermione kept her clam, merely laughing at him. "Really, you twitchy little Ferret, you need to do better than that. You can't possibly believe that the status of a Death-Eater-wannabe is better than one of a hard-working student."

Draco smirked at her worlds. "At least I have people of the opposite sex falling at my feet…and I have something worthwhile to do on my Friday nights. What on earth are you doing that is so important." He asked, wondering how she would answer.

Hermione glared at him. "For your information, I spend my time helping a poor Hufflepuff boy. Much more worthwhile than prancing around with some dim-witted tramp."

Her words made him laugh uproariously. "A dim-witted tramp! HA! Oh wouldn't you all laugh if you knew who I was with on such nights." He turned to leave. "Oh by the way, do something about that face, would you?"

Hermione merely smiled, grabbing an enraged Ginny and attempting to continue on her way. But Harry and Ron had rather contrasting plans. With a shout of anger, the pair pummelled into the blonde boy, knocking him to the floor. "You bloody git!" Ron shouted, before fits began flying everywhere.

XXX

XXXXX

XXX

Draco was angry. It was hard to believe otherwise. He was seated on the couch of the Heads Quarters, an ice-pack pressed against his face. Hermione had succeeded in pulling her idiot friends off of him and dragging them down the corridor with the aid of the horrified Weasley girl who had simply wanted to hex him a few good times.

But Draco had so much more to hold against them. He knew of the Head Girl's whereabouts on those Friday nights on which she claimed she was 'tutoring' some Hufflepuff boy, even though the suggestion didn't seem all that ridiculous. No, the girl had a boyfriend and Draco knew all about it. On said Friday nights, she never left their Quarters with books or any utensils that would be required in a tutoring session.

Contrary to popular belief, the girl dressed up fairly well and would always look her best for her mystery male suitor. And it was his duty, Draco suddenly decided, to help her friends find the truth.

XXX

XXXXX

XXX

Draco felt ingenious. He was unbelievably clever and amazing; well at least, that was what he thought. Placing two trays on the table in front of the fireplace of the Head Quarters, he patted the note that sat in his pocket. One tray held no food but had an empty glass of pumpkin juice. There were a few crumbs here and there on the empty plate that sat on the tray; a mere prop to his brilliance. On the other tray was a fully glass of pumpkin juice along with two pieces of toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Grinning with pride, he knocked twice on the door of the Head Girl's room.

"Not quite sure why but Dumbledore had food delivered so we could have breakfast in our commons." He called out before quickly making his way out of their Quarters to post his letter. Unknown to the Head Girl, Draco had poured a vial of Veritaserum into the pumpkin juice that was waiting for her. He had kept some from their last Potions class, knowing that one day it would come into use.

He smiled as his owl, Regal, approached him with her beautiful feathers gleaming in the morning sunlight. "Sorry, Regal, but this is a job for a school owl." Signalling one, he attached the small letter to it and raced down to the Great Hall for his plan to unfold. It was going to be fantastic.

XXX

XXXXX

XXX

Harry couldn't quite figure out why Hermione wasn't at breakfast that morning. After all, the head girl was always punctual and had always emphasised the importance of the first meal of each day. He kept an eye on the doors to the Great Hall waiting for her arrival and noticed Malfoy confidently striding in.

The Head Boy was looking awfully smug. It wasn't unusual for Draco to have the proud smirk on his face but he seemed much more proud of himself than he normally did. Harry couldn't help but wonder what the boy was up to.

It was common knowledge that Malfoy had denounced Voldemort and was working alongside Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. It had taken a while but they had grown to trust Malfoy – professionally, not personally. He was definitely up to something.

Harry's thoughts were broken by a loud flurry of squawks, indicating the arrival of the morning's owls; eager to deliver their letters and papers to those who awaited them. It came as a surprise to Harry when a small school owl dove towards him, tumbling clumsily onto the table in front of him.

Harry groaned as plates were knocked about, food splaying onto himself and the people around him. Ron growled angrily; his beautifully filled plate was now a complete mess, a scruffy owl sitting in the middle of it. Reaching amongst the mess, Harry undid the parchment from the owl's leg and let it fly away quickly. Quickly unravelling the unexpected letter, he read it as Ron and Ginny tried to salvage their food.

_Harry Potter,_

_It would seem that the Head Girl isn't all that truthful with you as to her whereabouts each Friday evening, including this one. I think you'll find she will be exceptionally willing to tell you the truth this fine day. It would do you well to enquire this of her today._

_Yours Sincerely._

The letter was left unsigned. Harry was flabbergasted. Hermione was being deceptive towards them? It was unheard of! Harry was quite certain that it was all a joke but to be on the safe side, he would try to ask her today – without driving her into a rage. "Hey Harry! What did it say?" Ron asked, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Was it about…You-Know-Who?"

Harry shook his head, chuckling lightly. According to Ron, everything Harry was told HAD to be about Voldemort and his current whereabouts. Ginny hit her brother on the back of his head before putting out her hand, her way of asking whether or not she could read it. Her eyes widened as she read the words. "No!"

Ron became instinctively curious, snatching the parchment from his sister's hand, causing it to tear in half. Grinning sheepishly, he removed the remainder gently from her hands. "What?!" He yelled, his face quickly becoming a shade of beet. "As if! Hermione's the most honest and good person I know! No way is she lying!"

Across the hall, Draco smirked looking quite pleased with himself. Shaking his head, Blaise Zabini returned to his food. It was not rare for the Head Boy to be involved in some sort of prank or joke. But Draco knew it wasn't a prank. He knew that the outcome of this night was going to cause him nothing but joy.

XXX

XXXXX

XXX

Hermione frowned softly. Pumpkin juice didn't usually have a slight fizzy tang to it. No. Rather it was always plain and tasting like pumpkin…not like this. There was something that gave a fizzy tang to liquids when mixed with it. She remembered Professor Snape saying something about it. But she had no time to worry about that – class was about to start!

She felt rather uplifted this morning and why, she wasn't really sure. Perhaps it was because it was indeed a Friday and unbeknownst to all but one, it was her most favourite day of all. Giggling quite uncharacteristically to herself, she grabbed her almost overflowing book-bag and hoisted it onto her surprisingly strong shoulders before rushing out of the Quarters.

Almost as soon as she had done so, she ran into something or rather, someone. "Malfoy." She said, quietly regarding her male counterpart. Nodding once, she turned and recommenced her rush towards the Great Hall. She came to a quick stop before reaching her destination, seeing that unmistakable red hair travelling away from her. "Ron!" She called out, causing her friends to spin around.

She embraced them all, a wide smile on her face. "Sorry I wasn't at breakfast this morning. Dumbledore sent up breakfast for the Heads today – it was rather lovely."

Ron's eyes seemed to widen at the mention of a special breakfast. "Really?! Was it amazing, Mione? Tell me everything!" Hermione smiled, inwardly wincing at the rather horrible nickname her friends had taken to gracing her with. With a smile, she linked arms with the two boys, bid farewell to her female friend and proceeded to tell them 'everything' as they made their way to their first class for the day, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

The trio couldn't help but be nervous when they noticed the creature that had been brought for the lesson. Hagrid was known for his rather poor choice in animals and the thing in front of them, as it could only be called, stood at roughly fourteen feet and was absolutely terrifying with a canine head, winged body and lion-like claws. "H-Hagrid, what in the blessed name of Merlin is that thing?!" Hermione asked, almost shocked at just how rude her question had been.

But Hagrid didn't seem to even notice, being quite preoccupied with calming down the horrible creature. "Ah nothin' ta worry, 'Ermione. Jus' a Simurgh; ya know, part dog an' part bird!" Harry and Ron stared in horror while Hermione couldn't help but shake with fear. "Ya know I wouldn' give yer anythin' 'armful!"

Hermione couldn't help but shriek with complete disbelief. "NOT HARMFUL?! Hagrid, have you LOST your mind?! That THING will KILL us! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" She yelled. Harry and Ron turned to her in shock as did Hagrid.

The only problem was that Hagrid had been so shocked that he had frozen. It was only a loud scream that caught his attention once more. The Simurgh had run off, snarling as it chased poor Neville Longbottom across the lawn.

Harry whipped out his wand and was now running alongside Hagrid, or a bit behind, trying to stupefy the creature. Ron, on the other hand, was staring at Hermione with his mouth wide open. "Blimey Hermione! What was that for?" He yelled at her crazed outburst. Hermione didn't know what to say.

She opened her mouth, hoping against all odds that something intelligent and kind would come out of her mouth. "Well, what the hell did you expect Ronald? He's been bringing dangerous animals to class for so long! He's bound to kill one of us if not himself any day now! Use your brain for once, without being so stupid!" She said before she could stop herself. Clapping her hands to her mouth, she spun on her heel and sped back towards the castle.

XXX

XXXXX

XXX

Ronald Weasley was fuming. After Dumbledore had caught the Simurgh, Harry had found the redheaded boy pacing in his dormitory room. He had spent the last half hour furiously knocking on the portrait that guarded the Heads Quarters and had finally been coaxed away from the scowling jester by none other than Draco Malfoy. Saying that he had been 'coaxed' wasn't really the right way to put it. He had been more…threatened away from the portrait by the Head Boy who then entered and slammed the annoyed portrait shut just before Ronald could get in.

"Uhh…Ron?" Harry asked tentatively. It was common knowledge amongst the whole school that Ron had one of the shortest tempers that had been seen since the horrible reign of Percy Weasley. The boy turned to him, eyes dark with anger. "Uhh…what's up?" Harry was near shaking. He had two angry friends to deal with, judging by the way Hermione had been when he last saw her.

Ron's breathing was laboured; he was ready to explode. "She called me stupid!" He said slowly, emphasising each word. "Hermione called me STUPID!" He repeated, fists clenched at his sides. Harry's mouth opened in a short of 'O' shape with understanding. But then his face lit up.

"You know what this means? She's speaking her mind! She can't lie to us. Someone must've slipped her that potion Snape got us to make the other day!" Ron's face brightened with understanding. Grinning enthusiastically, the pair gave each other a high-five before rushing to find their friend.

XXX

XXXXX

XXX

Draco was grinning ecstatically by the time he had slammed the portrait door in the Weasel's face. It was a great feeling; shutting the boy out by merely putting a painting in the way. "D-Did Ron look really mad?" A timid voice came from behind him. He spun to see Hermione seated on the couch, looking positively horrified with herself.

The blonde boy nodded, surprised when she burst into tears. "Uhh…Granger?" He asked awkwardly. He had always hated having to deal with a crying girl. Maybe he should have just let Weasley in after all. She looked up, as if expecting something from him. "Uhh…nothing." He said quickly, rushing to his room and slamming the door shut but only after sparing a terrified glance at the sobbing girl.

Hermione couldn't help but stare in confusion at the spot where the boy had once been. I mean, you would too if it were to happen to you. Draco had looked so close to comforting her when he almost froze and didn't know what to do. His eyes had widened on impact with hers and he had bolted right from the room. But it was all soon forgotten when she burst into tears again.

Draco had been rather relieved for a moment. Her tears and wails had ended. Maybe it was safe to go out again, he had reasoned. He was at his door and just about turn the handle when the horrible noises began again. '_I'm going to be in here forever_.' He absolutely hated it when girls cried.

XXX

XXXXX

XXX

"Hermione! Hermione! Open the door. Where have you been? You're worrying us sick!" The call came through the portrait. Draco sat upright in his bed at the voices; the blessed voices that would perhaps save him from having to stay in his damned room all day. He crept to his door, opening it a crack.

The Head Girl was tentatively approaching the door, her worry shining through her chocolate orbs. "Y-you mean y-you're not a-angry at me?" She stuttered softly through her sobs.

There was a short silence; a silence that had Draco holding his breath and praying for mercy. "Why would we be angry?" The reply came, which took years to be given it seemed to the blonde boy. Hermione let out a gurgling shriek of glee and threw open the portrait before launching herself into the arms of her redheaded friend.

"I'm so sorry, Ron! I am so so sorry! I was so rude. Please forgive me!" Hermione said, grasping onto him.

"Uhh…it's okay?" He said, almost questioning whether that was the right answer of not. It must have been because Hermione placed a quick peck on his check before linking arms with Ginny and rushing down the hallway to lunch with her friends.

Draco shouted with pure joy, rushing out of his room. His back, arms and legs ached from being in the same position for what seemed to be forever. Well that is rather a large exaggeration for it hadn't been that long at all – but this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about.

XXX

XXXXX

XXX

Hermione was almost hysterical by the time dinner had come around. She had already said too many things; things that she definitely regretted saying. She had told Lavender that the self-conscious girl was slowly developing a double chin and should probably slow down on the pumpkin pie. She had yelled at Colin that she thought he was a selfish, frustrating brat who needed to go shove his camera elsewhere. Padma had been told that she was most definitely the less attractive of the Patil twins and should perhaps consider learning how to improve on her makeup application.

Hermione had told Pansy that she wasn't as bad as she seemed, though she could most definitely improve on her academics. She had yelled at Professor Snape and told him that he was a horrible, horrible man who needed to wash his hair for once. Sweet Luna Lovegood had been told to get her head out of the clouds and that the Quibbler was a piece of garbage. And poor Hagrid had been told off, yet again, for his choice in magical creatures for class.

All in all, Hermione Granger had said far more than she had ever wanted to. She was now seated in front of the Gryffindor common room fire, determined to say absolutely nothing and to keep her cool. Harry and Ron had taken it in turns to ask her odd questions, almost daring her to speak. "I bet you've never kissed a boy, Mione." Harry said.

'_Oh, that was low, stupid self-loving boy. Oh he'll get his for that but no…no Hermione, don't speak. Come on, you can beat them…stupid question.'_ Hermione merely narrowed her eyes at the boy who grinned sheepishly before letting Ron have his go.

"I bet…you would make a beautiful couple with…with Malfoy!" Ron was sure this was going to make her jump and scream and have a rather aggressive fit. But the Head Girl smiled and shrugged, much to his complete horror. "Aw come on, Hermione!" He was simply given another shrug.

"You think I'm hot."

"You're going to fail Advanced Potions."

"You have a crush on Parkinson."

"You don't use deodorant."

"You're scared of showering." Hermione couldn't help but snort at their pathetic attempts to crack her.

"Tom, the barkeeper, is in love with you."

"Snape and McGonagall are lovers."

"Pig and you are fated to be together."

The lines were getting lamer and lamer. Hermione rolled her eyes, choosing to focus on the warm fire in front of her. This was getting ridiculous. She watched as Ginny made her way from the girl's dormitory. She sighed with exasperation as she took her seat beside her boyfriend. "Really guys, this is getting rather out of hand. Give Hermione a break!"

Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend. It was time like these when Ginny proved quite useful, always able to knock some sense into the boys. And it was always nice having another girl around.

But then, Harry's next line came and took Hermione by surprise.

"You lie to us on a regular basis." Hermione's eyes widened but she kept quiet. '_Oh gods, what the hell did he just say! How does he know? No…surely he doesn't know. He's just being an idiot, trying to get a rise out of me. Don't let him win Hermione. Just smile and keep calm.'_

She noted with interest that Ginny was staring at Ron, warning him to keep his trap shut. "You don't really tutor a boy on Friday nights." He said, leaning forward with interest.

It was at that moment that Hermione began to splutter with horror and absolute shock. The three couldn't help but shrink back in their seats a little, the incident with Alastair always fresh in their minds. "Uh…Mione? He was kidding, okay? Don't worry. Just…calm down." Harry offered, but Hermione's face had become a deep shade of red.

'_Don't say anything. Keep your damned mouth shut, Hermione. He was just joking. Take Harry's advice and CALM DOWN. Don't say anything.'_ But she could feel that she was too close to blurting everything out. '_Come on woman. Keep your self-control. You can do this. Just breathe.'_ But it was far too much for her. She just needed to say something.

She jumped to her feet, an almost manic look spreading on her face, "You know what, Ronald? You're right! You're absolutely bloody right! Which makes, YOU-" She yelled, stabbing a finger in Harry's direction. "-absolutely right too! Because quite frankly, I do lie to you. I have been lying to you every single day, keep a deep dark horrible secret from you all. Every SINGLE one of you! Ha! There you go!"

The entire common room had fallen into silence, groups of Gryffindor students gathering in groups watching the commotion. Why had the Head Girl always gotten so riled up when they had asked about her Friday nights when they had been asking for the truth? Was her secret really that horrible? Ron's face went red with the thought that Hermione had been keeping something so important from them. "So where are you, huh? Every Friday night?" He asked, the occupants of the room seeming to lean forward to hear her answer.

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "I'm out…with a boy. Oh yes Alistair – don't give me that ridiculous look – you were correct. I date. I do, in fact, go on dates just like Harry and all of the rest of you. For the past whole year, I have been dating a boy who is really quite extraordinary. He's really bloody wonderful if you ask me; he might even be the one. So there! There is nothing that you lot can do!" She said, racing through her words with barely a breath.

Harry was confused. '_Hermione has been dating? Who had she been acting differently towards? Think, Harry, think! Were there any glances across hallways or in the Great Hall? Think Harry!'_

Ron was staring into the fire ahead of him, his face screwed up with frustration. '_Hermione's been lying to us! How dare she?! Since when did she lie? How does she even KNOW how to lie?'_

Ginny, on the other hand, was staring at Hermione with a soft smile on her lips. '_Finally, she's found someone! Oh, this is brilliant – we can go on triple dates! This is wonderful!''_

Hermione stared in front of her in shock._ 'Oh gods! What have I done?! What on earth is this? Wait…I'm can't seem to keep the truth from anyone…fizzy pumpkin juice…VERITASERUM! OH MERLIN! GET OUT OF HERE, HERMIONE! RUN! DON'T LET THEM ASK ANYTHING MORE!'_

But the others were too quick for her. Ginny asked the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue. "So…who is it?" She asked, a strange gleam in her eye. The whole room seemed to freeze as everyone waited with bated breath for her answer.

Hermione grabbed her things in her arms, trying to leave the room as quickly as possible. She knew the uproar that would be caused when she revealed the truth. Her breathing deepened as she trying to press her lips together, holding the answer in for as long as possible. Clutching at her book bag, she inched her way to the portrait and threw it open, shouting out her answer before rushing away from the Gryffindor common room.

"DRACO MALFOY! I am dating Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please please review – it will be very much appreciated! I'm thinking of doing a sequel – let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!**


End file.
